Just So You Know
by OurBeautifulLove99
Summary: the summary was a little long lol so its inside...BUT ITS A GOOD ONE lol basically if the title wasn't Just So You Knowwhich i might change it would be Best Friends Til The End! please read and review for me!
1. Surprise! Literally

**Just So You Know**

**Summary**

Best friends til the end...That's what he promised her the day he left. She cried as the car drove away from her house wondering if she would ever see the love of her life again. He cried to himself as he left everything he had to move to a state thousands of miles away. He was leaving behind his past...his parents and home. His present...himself. And his future...his best friend and first love. But could fate bring them back together...they both hoped so. Or would fate turn its back on them? **Read and find out!!! **

**Chapter 1: "Surprise!" Literally...**

**Almost two years later...in sunny Playa Linda, California...**

Bradin quieted all of his friends down getting them ready to surprise his best friend, who had been away for 4 months visiting family in another state. "Shut up, they're here," Bradin whispered and all of the 50 people quieted themselves waiting for the front door to open.

"You're so sexy," they heard from the outside and everyone looked slightly confused. Then came a cute giggle from a girl and the door opened and 2 figures appeared in the doorway...making out. "SURPRISE!" everyone screamed turning on the lights causing Lucas and his "friend" to jump.

"Holy shit," he said looking around his house at his friends then back at the embarrassed girl next to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know this was happening," he told her. "Its alright, we'll continue that later," she whispered to him and he smiled kissing her forehead. She smiled and he walked into his living room greeting all his friends while the girl carried their bags up to his room.

"Luke!" Bradin yelled to him. "Bradin, I should've known you'd be the one behind this plan," Lucas said hugging his best friend. "Welcome back, looks like your trip was pretty good. Will I finally be meeting the girlfriend?" Bradin asked him with a smirk.

Lucas laughed, "Yeah, when she comes back down, I'd love for you to meet her," Lucas replied. "Alright," Bradin said and the two continued to talk to each other and to their friends until arms wrapped around Lucas's stomach.

"Hey," she whispered in his ear and he turned around and kissed her. "Oh there's someone I want you to meet," Lucas told her. "Bradin, this is my girlfriend...Lauren," he said pulling Lauren to face his best friend her smile more radiant than ever.

Bradins eyes widened as he stared at the girl in front of him and so did Laurens. "Lauren..." he said softly. Lucas looked from his girlfriend to his best friend just staring at each other. A minute passed and Lucas waved his hands in front of them and Lauren shook herself out of her state of shock, "Sorry...I need to get a drink," she said walking over to the kitchen and taking a shot.

"What's she doing?" Lucas asked himself out loud, "She doesn't drink," he said out loud again then looked at Bradin who was still in shock of seeing her again especially hanging all over his best friend. Lucas looked at Bradin confused, "What was that?" he asked him. "I don't know...I need a shot too," Bradin replied and walked to where Lauren was and poured himself some whiskey and drank it quickly.

Lucas watched Bradin and Lauren more confused than ever and walked over to them. "You need to stop," he told Lauren and she looked up at him just as she was about to down her 4th shot. "Yeah, your right," she said and rushed to the bathroom. Lucas rushed after her leaving behind his heart-broken best friend who continued to take shots.

Lucas carried Lauren up to his room then came back down to the party to find Bradin gone so he started asking around if anyone knew where he had gone. Bradin sat outside in the sand drinking a beer to try and forget about her. _She never told me she was coming here, _Bradin thought to himself continuing to drink his beer.

After a while the party had died down and the only people that were left were passed out on the floor or couch. "Bradin..." a quiet voice asked from above him. His vision was blurring and out of focus from the alcohol that was still in his system, "What?" he moaned rubbing his eyes.

"Come on you need to at least sleep inside," the familiar voice told him barely touching his shoulder, but he pushed her hand off of him and stood up slightly unstable. "No! I'll sleep where I want to! You cant tell me what to do anymore Lauren!" he yelled at her.

"Bradin I never did tell you what to do," she replied keeping her voice calm. "Yes, you did! Your so stupid, why are you even here! Why did you have to meet my best friend and move to my town! Your such a slut!" he yelled at her.

Tears formed in her eyes as he yelled at her, "I hate you Bradin Westerly!" she screamed at him then pushed him to the ground, "How do you think I feel?" she asked him from above then walked away.

Bradins head was spinning and he finally turned over and threw up into some bushes next to him. "Whoa Bradin..." Lucas said pulling his friend off the ground. "Come on, you can sleep in the guess room," Lucas told him helping him up the stairs and down the hallway to the room. He laid Bradin down and he quickly passed out. Lucas shook his head at his best friend then closed the door as he exited the room. He went into his room and climbed into his bed next to Lauren, he smiled at the sight of her already asleep and wrapped his arm around her then fell asleep as well.

The next morning Lauren woke up to find no Lucas next to her. She figured he was out surfing so she got up and changed into some sweats then headed downstairs. She started to make some breakfast for herself and for Lucas for when he got back from surfing. As she was frying the beacon Bradin stumbled into the living room and she glared at him as he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the counter bar.

His head hung low and he dare not look at her. Lauren shook her head and continued making the food. It was silent for a couple of minutes until Bradin spoke, "Look whatever I said last night I'm sorry."

Lauren looked up from her food and stared at him, "The fact that you told me I told you what to do and the fact that your still in this house is complete bullshit," she told him and picked up the breakfast plates full of food and walked over to the table and sat them there quickly and Bradin got up and followed her around.

"Lauren I'm sorry, its just that I cant believe you're here and not with me," Bradin told her. "Well start believing it," she replied loudly looking into his eyes. _Oh no, don't go there Lauren, _she told herself, _you fell for those eyes once before and now your with Lucas._

"No," Bradin whispered to her and she looked at him with serious eyes. "Yes," she whispered back as tears formed in her eyes and as Bradin moved closer to her. His hand caressed her cheek and his face was barely an inch away from her's then she pushed him back and slapped him across his face.

Lucas had just gotten back from his surf when he saw this from his back patio. Laurens hand covered her mouth right after she hit him and tears escaped her eyes. Bradins hand rested on his red cheek and he looked back at Lauren then walked past her and out of the house only to be caught by Lucas.

"What did you do to her?" Lucas asked him. Bradin stared at his friend with hurt eyes, "I didn't do anything to her," Bradin replied. "Well it sure as hell looks like you did," Lucas stated pointing to Lauren inside his house. "Get the hell off of me Lucas! I didn't do anything to her!" Bradin yelled and ran off down the beach.

Lauren slid down to the floor as she heard Lucas and Bradin arguing outside. Lucas was so confused, he walked into the house and over to Lauren, "Baby," he said taking her hands in his then pulling her back to her feet.

"All I wanted to do was make us a nice breakfast," Lauren told him. Lucas smiled at her trying to figure out what was wrong, "You did, and it looks great too," he said holding her as they looked at the table set with their breakfast. "But you need to tell me something," Lucas said lifting her chin up to look into her eyes.

Laurens stomach flip-flopped when he said those words. "What's up with you and Bradin? You both act as though you've known each other for years, but hate each other too..." his words faded as he remembered something Lauren had once told him. "Your best friend...first love...from back home. It was Bradin wasn't it?" he asked her letting go of her slowly.

**So first chapter...some of my new stuff...good??? you tell me, so I can post more chapters up...from what I've written of this story so far its sounding pretty ok to me...but please review thatd be like super amazing of you guys!!! **

**love ya Lauren**


	2. Talks

**2 reviews so far...thank you so much I'm glad you guys like it!! It gets me pumped lol And if anyone has any questions about the characters or watever feel free to ask...More reviews equal more chapters!!**

**...love Lauren...**

**Chapter 2: Talks **

Tears now streamed down her face not wanting him to let go of her. She watched as his hands ran through his hair a couple times and he let out a deep breath. "Am I right?" he asked her again.

"Yes," she replied softly and slowly. He nodded and Laurens hand touched his arm, but he walked out of her reach and sat down on the couch. A minute later she sat down next to him, watching as he buried his face in his hands. "Do you still love him?" he asked finally looking up at her.

_Hmm, I don't even know now, _Lauren thought to herself. "No," she half lied. He stared at her then looked away sensing she wasn't sure. "Luke, I'm already in love," she told him, which was true. She loved him the day they met and hadn't stopped loving him since.

He looked back at her and took her face in his hands and he wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "I love you too baby," he said and kissed her with passion and she returned the same amount of passion. A minute later he picker her up off the couch and carried her upstairs and into his room locking the door behind them and their lips never parting.

30 minutes later Lucas and Lauren lay in bed smiling at one another. Lucas's hand reached to hold Laurens cheek, "I love you," he whispered to her. She smiled, "I love you too," she replied and he kissed her quickly and wrapped his arms around her and they rested together.

Bradin walked along the beach having flashbacks to the times that he and Lauren had had together. He remembered the time when he first met her, they became good friends and stayed best friends and lovers until the day he left. He smiled at the thought of the time he first asked her out and kissed her. And the one night they had to themselves...she was his first and he had been her first and he wanted her to be his last.

He found himself sitting on the rocks of Spanish Cove where he continued to think. Soon his sister walked up to him, "Hey," she said and he looked at her but said nothing as she climbed up onto the rock and sat next to him. "What's up?" she asked him noticing his confused appearance.

He shook his head, "She's here," was all he said and looked down. Nikki stared at her brother not knowing who he was talking about, "Erika?" she asked him. "No, Nik. Lauren," Bradin told her.

Her eyes widened, but then she smiled, "But that's great, you guys can be together again just like old times," Nikki replied resting her hand on her brothers shoulder.

"No," he said looking at her with sad eyes, "She's not here for me. Remember when I through a welcome back party for Lucas?" he asked her and she nodded listening to him carefully. "Yeah well, I was more surprised than Lucas," Bradin said shaking his head.

"That means what?" Nikki asked him. "Lauren is Lucas's girlfriend," Bradin stated. "What?" Nikki asked him and he nodded looking back out at the ocean. "She has to still have some feelings for you," Nikki blurted out.

"I don't know Nik, she looked really happy with him. I just don't want to screw up 2 friendships," he told her and she nodded slowly. "I see your point...But I think you should follow your heart and if you have to get it out of you, tell Lauren how you feel," Nikki explained and he smiled slightly at her. "Thanks Nik, I can always count on you to listen and give advice," Bradin said hugging his sister momentarily.

"No problem bro," she replied causing him to laugh. "Well I'm due to meet Cameron at Two Brothers in 10 minutes so I'll see you later," Nikki said standing up from her seat and climbing off the rocks. "K see ya Nik," Bradin replied and she waved and pointed to her heart as she walked away from him. He smiled thinking more to himself about how he was going to do this.

The next day Lauren walked along the beach thinking about what had happened a couple days before. Bradins face flashed everywhere in her mind, causing thoughts of all their times together to replay in her mind as well. She knew she still had feelings for him, but she couldn't tell him or anyone else for that matter.

She sighed as she continued her walk, but was interrupted when she heard her name being yelled. When she turned around she saw a petite brown haired girl in front of her and she smiled, "Nikki?" Lauren asked and the girl nodded returning the smile and they hugged each other briefly.

"You look so pretty," Nikki told her. Lauren blushed slightly, "Thank you, but so do you. Its only been a year and a half and you've grown up into a fine young lady," Lauren told her and Nikki smiled also blushing."Well thank you," Nikki replied and started walking with her. "So how are you?" Nikki asked Lauren.

"I'm good, its good to be near the ocean again," she replied, "How bout you?" "I'm really good, its taken awhile but I've warmed up to the place and its warmed up to me too," Nikki explained. Lauren smiled, "That's good Nikki," she said and it was quiet for a minute.

"Have you talked to Bradin?" Nikki asked her. "Why'd you ask me that? I know you talked to him about me," Lauren stated with a soft giggle. "No, I mean _talk _to him? As in about everything, he's so upset. He thinks that you don't even wanna see him or be his friend or whatever," Nikki told her.

Lauren shook her head while rolling her eyes, "I'll always be his friend and he's stupid if he thinks different. But he needs to get it through his head that I'm with Lucas," Lauren explained and Nikki nodded slowly. "Well you're the one that's gonna have to tell him that because I've already tried it," Nikki said and Lauren sighed loudly.

"Well I gotta go, it was good seeing you again. I'll see you around," Nikki told her. "Alright, see you later Nik," Lauren replied and watched as she walked away from her. Lauren let out a deep breath and continued walking now with even more things to think about.

Later that day Lucas was surfing when Bradin paddled out beside him, but Lucas looked away from his best friend. "Hey," Bradin said as he sat up on his board next to Lucas, but Lucas didn't reply. Bradin sighed, "Look Luke about Lauren..." Bradin started but was interrupted.

"I know...she told me all about you. Now I feel like I have to compete with my best friend for my own girlfriend," Lucas told him. "You don't and shouldn't have to. Lauren probably doesn't want anything to do with me anyways," Bradin said looking away from him.

"Yeah, your one of her best friends. Are you that stupid to think she didn't want you around?" Lucas asked him, "But Bradin she's my girlfriend not yours," Lucas told him sternly. Bradin glanced back at him then looked away again, "I don't even know why I came out here," Bradin said and paddled away from Lucas.

Lucas watched Bradin until he was back to shore and Bradin walked away down the beach. Lucas soon went in too and went home where he found Lauren sleeping on the couch and he smiled to himself. He went to change into some dry clothes then walked back out to the living room and his hand rubbed Laurens back as he squatted down in front of her. "Hmm," she let out, her eyes still closed.

Lucas laughed softly and her eyes flickered open and she yawned, "What's wrong?" she asked him in a very sleepy tone. "Nothing, you fell asleep on the couch," he told her and she sat up slowly. "Oh," was all she said and he laughed more.

"What time is it?" she asked him rubbing her eyes. "5 o'clock," he replied rubbing her leg gently while smiling. "Oh," she replied again. "You want me to make us some dinner?" he asked her standing up.

She smiled with a nod, "Yeah, that would be nice," she told him and he nodded. "Alright then I will, any preference?" he asked walking into the kitchen and she turned towards him leaning her head on the couch. "Whatever you can make that's eatable," Lauren joked.

"Hey! I resent that and I'm the one cooking so you better be nice to me," Lucas replied with a laugh. Lauren got off the couch and walked to where he stood next to the kitchen island/counter bar. "What are you gonna do about it?" she asked him in a seductive tone.

He smirked pulling her waist into him, "I don't know if you wanna know," he replied kissing her neck and she giggled. He picked her up and sat her on the counter top and moved his lips to her lips and proceeded to kiss her passionately for another 2 minutes.

"Woah!" a voice said and Lauren pulled away from Lucas startled by the voice and they both looked to see Tanner walking into the kitchen. "Now that's something I like to see everyday," Tanner said getting a beer out of the fridge then turned back around to them.

"Tell you what...how bout I get one night with her and I give you all the money in my vault upstairs plus the keys to the Lexus?" Tanner asked his brother. Lucas laughed with an annoying tone, "Not a chance. I already have to compete with my best friend for her. And I'm sure as hell not gonna compete with him and my own brother, "Lucas told Tanner and Lauren looked at him with an hurt expression.

Lucas turned his look back to Lauren and was confused by the face she was giving him. "Is that how you feel?" she asked him. "And that would be my cue to leave, see ya, and remember Lauren I'm only a bedroom away," Tanner told her. "Knock it off Tanner," Lucas yelled at him and Tanner laughed and walked back upstairs.

Lucas shook his head slightly annoyed and looked back at Lauren, "What?" he asked her. "Is that how you feel? That you are competing with Bradin?" Lauren asked him almost yelling at him. "Well yeah kind of," Lucas replied. "Did what I said yesterday even mean anything to you?" she yelled at him walking away.

"Yes, Lauren don't leave," Lucas yelled back. "Oh so now your gonna tell me what to do? No," she said walking towards the front door. "Lauren please stop," Lucas said calmly. "I'll be back later," she told him in a soft voice but slammed the door behind her when she left, not caring where she could end up...Lucas dropped his head then punched the wall letting out a loud "Ugh."

**Second chapter done!! where could Lauren end up??? Review and you'll soon find out!!!**

**love ya Lauren**


	3. I shouldn't love you, but I want to

**thanks so much for the reviews!! so heres another chapter!! review more!!! **

**Lauren**

**Chapter 3: I shouldn't love you, but I want to... **

Lauren walked down the street until she came up to some teenagers and stopped, "Any of you know where Bradin Westerly lives?" she asked no one in particular. A girl looked at her when she asked the question, "Oh yeah, its just right now there. The numbers 26 on the left," she told Lauren. "Thanks," Lauren said and continued walking until she came up to the house.

She let out a deep breath and walked to the door, she waited a moment then knocked. Inside Ava was just finishing a sketch when she heard the knock and walked downstairs to the door. The door opened and Lauren stood staring at Bradins aunt and she smiled slightly, "Hi, is Bradin home?" Lauren asked. "Um, yeah I think he's in his room," Ava said letting the girl in.

She looked so familiar, but Ava couldn't put her finger on it. "Aunt Ava," a voice yelled to her, "How many times have I asked you not to mess with things in my room?" Bradin yelled storming out of his room, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Lauren in his house.

Lauren looked at him for a moment then turned towards the door, "I shouldn't have come here," she said to Ava. "No, sweetheart stay for a little bit," Ava replied realizing who the girl was. Ava walked down the steps to where Bradin was standing and leaned towards his ear, "Now she came here to see you, so don't just stand there and be angry," Ava whispered to him, then walked back up to her work station leaving them alone.

Lauren walked towards him a minute later then stopped when she was in front of him, "I'm sorry," was all she said and Bradin looked into her hurt eyes. "I'm sorry about not telling you I was dating someone. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was coming out to California. And I'm sorry about the other night," she told him while silent tears rolled down her face.

Bradin just stared at her for a moment then pulled her into a tight hug resting his chin on the top of her head. "I'm sorry too," Bradin told her holding her as he started to cry too. Lauren looked up at him, "I just didn't want to lose you, even if you were just my friend, I didn't want to lose you. You're my best friend and you're the best person I've ever met," Bradin told her wiping the tears away from his cheeks.

Lauren smiled through her tears, "You're my best friend too Brae," she told him reaching her hand up to his face and she wiped away his tears. "Come on, lets go talk somewhere," Bradin said and Lauren nodded following him into his room and he shut the door behind them. "Wow, nice room," she said looking around the walls at all the posters of different surfers and swimsuit models, which caused her to laugh.

"Hey, what can I say...I like them," he told her and she nodded sitting down on his bed with him. "So how's your family?" Bradin asked her after a minute of silence. "Um they're ok," she lied and Bradin could tell. "I know its been awhile, but I can still tell when your lying," Bradin told her.

She sighed glancing away from him not wanting him to see the fresh tears forming in her eyes, but he saw them. Bradins hands cupped Laurens face staring into her eyes, "What happened?" he asked her. Her eyes wandered away from his, "My mom..." was all Lauren could get out.

Bradin stared at her and she glanced back at him and he shook his head, "No," he said. Lauren nodded slightly, "Yeah, just before Christmas," she stated crying louder. Tears formed in Bradins eyes too as he took Laurens hands in his and held them tight, remembering how he felt when his parents had died. "How?" he asked her after a minute of sobs. "Cancer..." Lauren replied slowly,** the word haunting her and her mother f.o.r.e.v.e.r. **

"I'm sorry," he said pulling her into him and holding her as she cried into him. Within 5 minutes they both were lying on Bradins bed just staring at the ceiling holding onto each other for dear life. "So what made you come over here?" Bradin asked her. "Hmm, Lucas being a dick...he said that he felt like he was competing with you for me. Well I got pissed and left...then somehow found myself here," Lauren explained and Bradin nodded.

"Well I'm really glad you did. It means a lot to me that you came here and we talked about stuff," he told her and she nodded with a smile. "Me too," she said. "Hey do you wanna go down to the promenade and maybe get some dinner?" Bradin asked her sitting up. "Oh yeah, I didn't even realize it was getting so late," Lauren replied also sitting up. "Alright, lets go," Bradin said and Lauren laughed softly and followed him out of his room.

"Aunt Ava..." Bradin called to her. "Yeah Bradin," she replied walking out of her room and downstairs. "Um we're gonna go to the promenade and get some dinner," he told her. She smiled then nodded, "Alright, have fun," she replied and watched as they headed out of the house. She smiled to herself and went back to working.

"How bout burgers and fries?" Bradin asked her. "I see you still remember my favorite foods," Lauren said with a smile as they walked into the burger shack. "What do you want?" he asked her when it was their turn to order. Lauren eyed him with a smile and he knew what she wanted and ordered for her.

When she held out some money he pushed it back, "I got this one," he said paying for their food. She shook her head but smiled and they went to a booth and sat down across from each other. They ate talking about random things like her family, his family, her friends, his friends.

When they finished they found themselves walking along the beach in silence. "So have you had any other boyfriends?" Bradin asked her randomly. She let out a deep breath, "Yes," she replied honestly and he stopped walking and turned towards her. "Have any of them seen you like I have?" he asked her and she knew what he meant and walked a few feet then stopped.

"Yeah," she whispered staring out at the ocean and dark sky. Bradins eyes widened and he walked in front of her, "Which one?" he asked her. Again she let out a deep breath and walked a few feet ahead of him, "The one I'm with right now," she replied and continued to walk.

Bradin stood there for a moment just thinking, _Wait a second, _he thought to himself and jogged angrily up to Lauren. "You mean to tell me you already slept with Lucas?" Bradin yelled at her pulling her arm back. Lauren looked around at the other people on the beach staring at them then back at Bradin and pulled his hand over so they were to the side of the beach towards the main road.

"How dare you yell at me...and in front of other people! I know you've done it too," Lauren yelled back at him. "Just answer the question," Bradin told her. She looked at him again, "I love him Bradin, does it matter if I did," Lauren replied and started walking away after a minute of them just staring at each other.

Then Bradin pulled her arm back again, "Yes, it does matter. Because I don't want you hurting yourself or someone else hurting you," he told her calmly and seriously. Tears started forming in Laurens eyes when she was how serious he was and suddenly all her feelings for him rushed through her body.

Bradin took Laurens hand in his, but Lauren quickly pulled away from him and started running away from him. "Lauren! Stop!" he yelled to her but she just kept running and Bradin kept running after her. Then Lauren fell into someone's arms, she glanced up at Lucas, "Oh my god, look at you," he said looking at the mascara all over her cheeks and her puffy, red eyes.

"Lauren!" Bradin yelled, but stopped running when he saw Lucas holding her. Lucas took one look at who was yelling at her and glared, "Your dead Westerly, you hear me! Stay away from me and from Lauren!" Lucas yelled angrily at him. "Luke I didn't..." Bradin started but was cut off by Lucas. "That's what you said last time," Lucas yelled holding Lauren.

"Luke stop, he didn't do anything wrong," Lauren told him. "Yes, he did, why are you crying?" Lucas asked her. "Just take me home," Lauren told him. "Fine," Lucas said and picked her up and carried her up to his house. Bradin shook his head and walked back to his house with his head hanging low.

He walked in through the back patio door and everyone noticed his sad mood. "What's wrong Bradin?" Derek asked him. "Don't worry about it D, isn't it your bedtime?" Bradin asked him. "Yeah, good night," Derek said hugging his brother than going into his bedroom and Ava walked over to Bradin, who was getting a drink out of the refrigerator and in deep thought.

"Bradin," Ava said and she noticed a tear fall from his face and to the ground. "Bradin," she said again resting her hand on his shoulder. "Just when we were friends again, she gets ripped right from me," Bradin said softly as more tears fell from his face. "Hunny what happened?" Ava asked him leading him outside where they sat down at the picnic table.

Bradin wiped his tears away and looked up at his aunt who sat across from him. "We were just talking, then she started to cry and ran away from me," Bradin explained. "Oh sweetie," Ava said. "Then I ran after to her, and she ran to Lucas. He hates me," Bradin told her. Ava stared at her nephew and saw how hurt he was, almost as if his parents had died all over again.

"Don't worry, believe me the only reason she ran away was because she's either hiding something or she still has feelings for you...or both," Ava told him. "How would you know that?" Bradin asked her. "I'm a girl...that's how we are," Ava stated patting his hand then walking inside. Bradin let out a deep breath running his hands through his hair. He sat there for about 10 more minutes before walking inside and going to bed.

Back at Lucas's house things weren't much better. "What did he do to you!" Lucas demanded. "He didn't do anything to me. He'd never do anything to me," Lauren told him. "He sure as hell did _do_ you," Lucas stated and anger flowed through Laurens veins. "How dare you have the nerve to say that!" she yelled at him.

"And don't you even try to tell me that you don't still have feelings for him, I can see it!" Lucas yelled at her. "God damnit Lucas we've been over this a hundred times, and every time it goes in one of your ears and out the other," Lauren yelled walking away from him and upstairs to their room.

"Don't walk away from me!" Lucas yelled running up the stairs after her. "Watch me," she yelled back and slammed the door to Lucas's bedroom behind her and locking it. Lucas knocked loudly on the door, "Lauren let me in, its my room," Lucas yelled. A minute later Lauren stormed out of the room and down the hallway, "There happy," she yelled, "You got your room back," she said softly then opened the door to one to of guess rooms and slammed the door behind her.

Lucas dropped his shoulders and his head hung low, he walked slowly to the room Lauren had gone into and listened against the door. She was crying and it was because of him. He tapped lightly, "Lauren," he said calmly. There was no answer. "I'm sorry, but you have to understand..." Lucas started but didn't know how to finish and again there was silence. "Please come back to our room," he begged.

There was dead silence for a minute then the door opened. Lucas looked at his girlfriend, this was possibly the worse he had ever seen her, but she looked so beautiful. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her in the most sincere and apologetic voice he could. "Me too," Lauren replied and walked back with him to his room. "Goodnight," Lucas whispered to Lauren as they both laid down in the bed together. Lauren was silent and laid so she wasn't facing him. Lucas sighed and turned off the side table lamp next to him, and they both fell into an uneasy sleep.

The next day was a little awkward Lauren was silent all morning and Lucas was upset that she wouldn't talk to him. "Luke you mind taking me to the doctors?" Lauren finally spoke. "Huh?" he asked her. "The doctors, I have a checkup at 2:30," Lauren told him. "Oh yeah, sure," he replied, wondering why she needed to go to the doctors.

So at 2:30 Lucas drove Lauren to the local doctors office and waited in the lobby for her. Within 20 minutes she came back out and Lucas stood up from his seat, "Everything alright?" he asked her. "Yeah," she lied signing the sign out sheet. "Let's go," she said and Lucas nodded following her out to the car.

The car ride was silent once again and Lucas drove off into a hidden driveway and parked the car. Lauren sat still and remained quiet. "So you gonna tell me what's going on?" he asked her, she just glanced at him. "I can't," was all she said. "Why not?" he asked her again, but she sat quiet.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked her. "No," she laughed softly. "Then what is it?" he asked reaching his hand up to her face and holding her cheek. "Its nothing, I just needed to go in for a checkup," Lauren told him. Lucas stared into her eyes, he could tell that she was lying, "Lauren, please tell me what's wrong? I can see it in your eyes. What's going on?" he asked her seriously.

Tears started escaping her eyes, "Nothings wrong Luke, just take me home," she said pushing his hand gently off her cheek. He sighed knowing she would tell him when she was ready to, "Alright," he replied and pulled the car around and drove back to his house. Lauren ran inside and locked herself in the bathroom where she proceeded to cry for hours. She was crying for everything; her life, her family, her friends, Lucas, and for Bradin. She loved Lucas, but there was something more that Bradin had that made her want him too.

**Third chapter completed!! tell me wat you think...is it going good?? please review and tell me!! the sooning i get reviews the sooner i post another chapter up!! whoop whoop!!**

**love ya Lauren**


	4. Troubles Revealed

**Hey!! I'm glad you guys are liking it so far!!**

**Sweet-Romantic: thanks for the reviews...and yeah you pretty much guessed "it." but dont worry good will come out of it. **

**JustTheGirl07: thanks for the encouragement!! your awesome!!**

**So presenting chapter 4!!! make sure to review!!! And I apologize for jumping around...and I'll prolly end up doing it again so sorry about that lol. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: Troubles Revealed **

The next week was rocky, Lauren decided that she and Lucas needed to cool things down so she could think a little. Lauren walked along the beach enjoying the atmosphere and cold water splashing against her feet. As she was walking she noticed that familiar blonde boy sitting on some rocks looking out at the ocean. She was through with not taking risks and walked over to him.

"Hey stranger," she said getting his attention. Bradin was startled by the persons voice, but shook it off when he saw who it was, "Oh its you," he said, maybe she shouldn't have came over. "If your gonna be like that I'll just leave," she said climbing back down from the rocks.

Bradin let out a deep breath then hopped down off the rocks, "Wait," he said pulling her hand back around to him. Lauren smiled slightly, "I'm sorry about the other night...again. I told him you didn't do anything wrong and then we got into this big fight and we're just gonna cool things down for right now so I can think about things," Lauren explained.

Bradin let a small smile grow across his mouth, _"So does that mean I can take you on a date?" _he asked her. She laughed, "I don't know, that might be possible," she replied as they started walking along the beach together. They walked along the beach discussing different topics just like old times until Bradin asked her something, "Someone mentioned to me that Lucas was worried about you...Is there something going on?"

Lauren held her breath for a moment, "No, its probably just because I was ignoring him and not talking to him," Lauren lied yet again. "Oh, I see," Bradin replied knowing that she was lying. Lauren knew he knew she was lying, but she went along with it, "So if its true, you aren't so innocent yourself anymore?" Lauren asked him.

He laughed softly, but got a serious look on his face and stopped walking. "I got into some trouble..." he stated letting out a deep breath. Lauren looked at him with a concerned look on her face, "What kind of trouble?" she asked him. He shook his head, "I was stupid. Parties, fights, girls...drugs.." he replied looking away from her.

Laurens hands cupped Bradins face in her hands and she looked him straight in the eye, "What? How could you let those things happen, especially the last one?" she asked him with true concern in her voice. He let out another deep breath, "I don't know, I just became friends with the wrong people and fucked up my life," Bradin told her resting his hands on her arms and his head against her forehead.

"Don't say that," Lauren told him and they stood there just holding each other, not worrying about anything else in the world but each other. Hours passed and they found themselves laughing and skipping around like old times. They stood leaning against the pier railing staring out at the moonlit ocean.

"Its so beautiful out here," Lauren said keeping her eyes locked on the water. Bradin smiled, "What that?" Bradin asked pointing out at the water and Lauren nodded smiling. "Nah," he said and Lauren looked at him. "What?" she asked with a soft laugh. "I mean yeah, its beautiful, but nothing can compare to you," he stated staring into her eyes.

Lauren smiled glancing away from him then her eyes met his again as his hand lifted her chin up to his face. She suddenly felt really uneasy and dizzy,_ "Lauren...Lauren...Lauren," _Bradins voice echoed in her ears. Then she fell to the ground, "Lauren!" Bradin yelled kneeling down to hold her body, "Somebody call 911!" he yelled loudly as he continued to rock Lauren's lifeless body in his arms praying to God that she was ok.

Within 5 minutes an ambulance arrived and took Lauren to the nearest hospital with Bradin riding along too. He held on tight to her hand as the EMT's checked her pulse and blood pressure. "Do you know if she has any illness?" one of the men asked Bradin. He shook his head, "Not that I know of, but I'm sure she doesn't or she would have told me," Bradin stated. "Ok," the EMT said then continued checking Laurens stats.

Soon they arrived at the hospital and wheeled Lauren into the building on a stretcher with Bradin still by her side jogging to keep pace with the doctors. "Son, you'll have to wait out here. We'll let you know when you can see her," a doctor told him. Bradin nodded slowly letting go of Laurens hand and watched as they disappeared behind the white doors.

"Can you fill some of these things out for me?" a nurse asked him handing him a clipboard with many sheets of paper on it. "Um, I can try," Bradin replied and she nodded then walked away. He let out a deep breath as he sat down in one of those uncomfortable hospital chairs.

He looked over the papers then began filling in information he knew about Lauren. At least an hour had passed when he nearly finished and handed them back to the nurse, who was now sitting behind the front desk. "Um can I see her now?" Bradin asked with a scared tone. "Let me page a doctor and he'll tell you everything you need to know," she replied and he nodded and waited.

Within 5 minutes a man called Bradins name, "Yes," Bradin replied standing up quickly from his seat. "Hi, I'm Doctor Miller," the man said reaching his hand out to Bradin. "Hi sir, please just tell me she's ok," Bradin said shaking the mans hand. "How bout we talk in here," the doctor said directing Bradin into a small conference room.

"Is Miss Connor's family on the way?" the doctor asked him. "Well her dad and brother are in North Carolina and I couldn't get through to her boyfriend," Bradin explained. "Your not her boyfriend?" the man asked him. "Best friend," Bradin stated. "Right well has this sort of thing ever happened before?" he asked Bradin.

"Not around me," Bradin replied and the doctor wrote some things down on his clipboard. "Is there any form of cancer that you know of in anyone in her family?" the doctor asked him again. "Um yeah, her mom died last year from it," Bradin stated and the doctor nodded continuing to write things down. "Doctor please tell me what's going on," Bradin begged.

Doctor Miller looked up at the boy's concerned facial expression, and Bradin would forever remember the words that came next. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but **Lauren has cancer**," he explained. Tears quickly formed in Bradins eyes as it started to sink in and he nodded slowly, "How long as she had it for?" Bradin managed to ask before tears began to escape his eyes.

"She's maybe had it a couple of months and she's known about it too," the doctor informed him, "But her case is only just beginning so the sooner we start helping the better the outcome," the man explained. Bradins hands rubbed his face, wiping the tears away from his cheeks and a minute later he looked back at the man in front of him, "Can I see her?" he asked through teary eyes. "Of course," Doctor Miller replied and led Bradin to Laurens room.

"Stay as long as you want," he told Bradin. "Thank you, so much sir," Bradin said shaking his hand once again. "No problem, she's in good hands," the doctor assured him. Bradin nodded and the man smiled then walked away. Bradin opened the door and closed it behind him quietly, when he turned around he froze at the sight in front of him.

Laurens body lay still in the bed, wires and tubes hooked into her body, and her eyes were shut. More tears were brought to his eyes as he walked over to her side and pulled up a chair to sit in. He took hold of her hand, "Please don't leave me, you cant leave me," Bradin said out loud looking down at the floor letting a stream of tears fall out of his eyes.

Then Bradin heard the sweetest thing in the world..."What makes you think I would ever leave you," a soft voice said. Bradin looked up at Lauren, who was barely awake with a weak smile on her face. Bradin held her hand tighter and kissed it, "You scared the hell out of me," he told her as tears continued to pour out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Lauren told him. "Sh, don't worry about it, that can be my job," he said. Lauren smiled slightly and slowly reached her hand up to Bradins face and wiped away a fresh tear that was sliding down his cheek and left her hand resting there. Bradin cuddled against her hand closing his eyes and letting more tears fall.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bradin asked her a minute later. Lauren held her breath, "What? What are you talking about?" she tried to act like she didn't know what he was talking about. "Don't play that game Lauren, you know what I'm talking about," he stated. She stared straight into his eyes, "I didn't want you or Lucas or anyone to have to worry about me. I know and now you do too...please don't tell Lucas or your aunt, noone." Lauren begged him.

Bradin finally gave in and nodded slowly, "Fine, but if anything like this happens again...if you feel sick or whatever you call me and I'll be there in a flash," he told her. She nodded with a small smile, "Thanks Brae, your always the one I can count on," Lauren said. Bradin smiled, "I just don't want anything happening to you," he told her kissing her hand again.

Just then the door flung open and Lucas walked in, "I came as soon as I got the message," he said walking over and kissing Lauren on the lips quickly. "Are you ok? What happened?" Lucas asked her glancing quickly at Bradin. Lauren looked quickly at Bradin, "I was being clumsy and fell down the stairs at the boardwalk," she told him. "Your sure your ok?" Lucas asked her.

"I'll be fine," she replied. "Ok baby, Jesus Bradins message scared me to death," Lucas told her. "I know, I'm sorry," she said to him and just then the doctor walked in. "Doctor thank you for taking such good care of her, she means the world to me, so thank you," Lucas said shaking his hand. The doctor smiled, "You must be her boyfriend," he laughed softly.

"Yes sir," Lucas replied. "Well Lauren took a pretty bad fall, but she'll be good to go tomorrow," Doctor Miller said winking at Lauren. She smiled with a nod and looked at Bradin and he smiled with a nod, letting her know her secret was safe with him. Lucas noticed the way they were looking at each other and glared at Bradin, who didn't even notice.

He wasn't willing to just let Bradin get in the way of his and Laurens relationship, the only thing he didn't know was that Bradin wasn't willing to just let Lucas stand in his way of being with Lauren.

**Fouth chapter done!!! tell me tell me tell what you think of this story!! and tell me wat you think is going to happen or what you would like to see happen...maybe throw some ideas at me!! i'd love it...so show me the reviews!!! **

**thanks guys..Lauren...**


	5. I'd fight for you forever

**hey!! sorry it took alittle while to update...and sorry this chapter is kinda short lol but i hope you enjoy it!! OH AND ITS DEFFINITELY RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENTS...(in a whisper)like sex hehehe. but please enjoy and REVIEW please!! **

**Love Lauren!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: I'd fight for you forever...**

The next week were surprisingly good, Lucas wasn't really bothering her about Bradin and she was seeing Bradin just about everyday. Then one night there was a knock on Lucas's front door...when Lauren opened the door she smiled to find Bradin standing there with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "What are you doing?" she asked him. "Bringing you flowers," he replied with a smile and she eyed him. "Ok so maybe I was wondering if we could kind of finish our date from last week?" he asked her. She smiled and let him in, "What'd you have in mind?" she asked him. "Dinner, a movie, maybe a walk along the beach," he suggested following her into the kitchen.

"Sure, that sounds good. Lucas went out with some of his friends and I doubt he'll be home tonight so I'm all yours," Lauren replied with a smile. Bradin couldn't help but smile when she said that..."Alright well, is now a good time to leave?" he asked. "Um yeah, I guess what I'm wearing is ok," she said looking at her clothes. Bradin took her hand in his, "You look beautiful like always, come on," he said pulling her hand towards and out the door. They found themselves at Johnny's restaurant for dinner, then at the local movie theater afterwards.

Lauren and Bradin laughed together as they walked out of the movie theater, "That was a funny movie," Lauren stated as they made their way down to the beach. "Yes, I would agree," Bradin replied with a smile. "Lets sit," he said and Lauren smiled sitting down next to him in the soft sand. "Ah I love it here," she said letting out a smiling breath as she stared out at the sun setting. Bradin smiled staring at her. A minute later Lauren looked over at Bradin, "What?" she asked, laughing softly at the look on his face.

"I have this friend who is in love with this amazing girl, the only problem is she kind of has this boyfriend and is confused herself. What does he do?" Bradin asked her. She stared at him awkwardly knowing he was talking about her, "He should fight for what he wants, like I always tell you," she replied after thinking for a moment. He leaned closer to her,** "I'd fight for you forever,"** he whispered and she stared into his eyes intensely.

A moment later Bradins lips pressed gently against Laurens and for a moment she kissed him back, but pulled away and just stared at him. "I cant do this," she said softly and got up quickly and started walking away from him quickly. "Lauren," he called out to her, but she didn't stop. He got up and ran after her, "Please stop," Bradin said pulling her hand. "Why cant you do this? Why cant _**we **_do this," he asked her.

"Bradin I've hurt you so much already I cant let you love me," Lauren told him. "Yes, you can," Bradin interrupted her. **_"I'm dying Bradin!"_** she stated loudly letting tears stream out of her eyes and all over her face. "Don't you get it?" she asked him, "Why would you wanna waste your love on me?"

Bradin stepped into her and held her face in his hands, "You're the only girl I ever want to love," he told her. Lauren cried more giving into his love and she knew she couldn't hold it in any longer, "I love you too Brae," she said. Bradin smiled and kissed her passionately and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. "Come on," Bradin said pulling her hand down the beach.

"Bradin, I shouldn't be here," Lauren whispered as they walked up to Bradins house. "Ava took the kids camping with Johnny, so I doubt Susanna and Jay are going to be here," Bradin explained. Lauren still seemed uneasy as Bradin led her into his room from the outside. Bradin locked both of his doors then turned back around to Lauren and his hands found hers and he pushed his lips hard against Laurens his hands moving up her body.

Lauren kissed Bradin back passionately also sliding her hands around his body. A moment later Lauren started unbuttoning Bradins shirt while still kissing him then he pulled off her shirt revealing her bra. Bradins lips moved to her neck and his hands rested on her waist. He pushed her slowly and gently onto his bed on her back positioning himself on top of her as they continued to make out.

Soon they managed to remove each others clothes and Lauren stared in Bradins eyes that showed how much he loved her and realized just how much she loved him. "You alright?" he asked her before continuing. She looked up at him with watery eyes, "I could die right now, and I'd be perfectly happy," she told him. He smiled and kissed her meaningfully, then slowly slipped inside her and started thrusting slowly. Lauren moaned into his mouth as tears slid down her cheeks. Bradin began to thrust harder and faster causing them both to moan loudly and their breathing to quicken.

Within 20 minutes they both peaked and Bradin rested his head against Laurens pulling himself out of her. "I love you," he whispered to her with heavy breathing and kissed her forehead. "I love you too Brae,"she whispered trying to save her breath. Soon after this Lauren fell asleep in Bradins arms and he smiled watching her chest rise and fall, which caused him to fall asleep too.

* * *

**AWWW lol there Lauren and Bradin are together...sort of...but will they stay together???? The next chapter gets intense!!! please review!! thanks guys!!**


	6. Big, Bad, and Somehow Good News

**hey all!!! new chapter...some extreme things are going to happen in this chapter...but i really need some help with whats gonna happen next so please read and review and tell me what i should do!!! thanks guys love Lauren!!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Big, Bad, and Somehow Good News**

The next morning Laurens eyes opened slowly as she yawned, stretching slightly. She smiled as she felt Bradins body next to hers. She rolled over to find him still sleeping. He looked so peaceful and a small smile was on his face. Lauren prompted herself up on one elbow leaning over him, she moved her fingers through his hair and he rustled a bit causing Lauren to smile. She lent down and kissed a trail up his neck then kissed him on the lips.

She smiled when Bradin started kissing back and his arms slowly wrapped around Laurens back. They parted a minute later and smiled at each other, Bradins hand rubbing Laurens cheek. "Morning baby," he said to her. "Good morning sunshine," Lauren replied and Bradin laughed softly then pulled her back in for another short kiss.

They parted again and Lauren looked over at the clock, "Hmm, I need to be getting back to Luke's," she told him softly. He sighed, but nodded slowly, "Do whatever you need to do," Bradin told him with a disappointed tone. Lauren eyed him with a sad expression, "Bradin, its hard you have to understand that," she stated climbing out of his bed and pulling on her clothes.

He sat up on his bed, "But you also have to understand how hard this is for me. You dating my best friend, but sleeping with me," he said. "Was that all that was last night...me sleeping with you?" she asked him placing her hands on her hips and eying him. Bradin could tell that comment pissed her off, "No, but it's the truth," he replied.

Lauren let out an annoyed laughing breath, "I'm leaving," she told him. "No, I don't want you to go," Bradin said wrapping the sheets around his waist and chasing her outside. "Woah!" Jay gasped when he saw Bradin. Bradin ignored him and grabbed Laurens arm, "Stay here...with me," he said with loving and pleading eyes.

Lauren closed her eyes for a moment, "Bradin I have to go back," she told him and he looked down in a defeated way. "I'll be back later," she finished and he looked back up at her with a small smile and kissed her quickly. She smiled and walked away and down the beach towards Lucas's house.

Jay was still standing there and Bradin finally noticed him, "Ah, hi Jay," Bradin said. Jay laughed loudly, "Don't worry I wont tell anyone. Its good to see you happy again," he told Bradin. Bradin smiled, "Thanks," Bradin replied and Jay nodded. "Now get dressed your working today," Jay reminded him. "Oh right," Bradin replied and rushed back to his room to change and head off to work.

Lauren had just walked into Lucas's house when Lucas walked inside from the back, "Hey baby," he said walking over to her and kissing her quickly. "Hey," she replied, "How was last night?" she asked him. "Um I guess it was good. I don't remember too much, I just woke up on Joey's couch," Lucas explained and Lauren nodded. "Were you alright without me last night, I'm sorry I was completely wasted," Lucas asked. "I was worried, but managed," she replied and he nodded. "Well I'm sorry again," he said kissing her then walking upstairs to take a shower. Lauren rolled her eyes with a small smile and walked into the kitchen to find something to eat.

Through the next couple of weeks Lauren and Bradin continued to secretly see each other behind Lucas's back. (Lauren just couldn't do that to him).

The one day Lauren had been feeling sick and it worried her that her cancer was getting worse. "Bradin," Lauren said into her phone. "Yeah, hey baby, what's up?" he asked her as he walked around the surf shop checking different things. "Um are you busy right now?" she asked him in a shaking voice. "Not really, what's wrong?" he asked her hearing the unsteadiness of her voice.

"I need you to take me to the doctors," Lauren told him. Her eyes widened as she got the feeling in her stomach again and rushed to the bathroom. Bradin pulled the phone away from his ear when he heard her throwing up in the background. "Please?" she asked him. "Yeah, I'm on my way," Bradin said and Jay nodded as Bradin rushed out of the shop.

Bradin opened the door to Lucas's house and found Lauren lying on the couch. "Lauren," he said softly squatting in front of her. Her eyes opened slowly, "Hey," she said leaning up slowly. "Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital," he said picking her up and carrying her out to his car. He sat her gently in the passenger seat and got into the drivers side. He took one hand in hers and drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

Within 25 minutes they arrived and Bradin carried her in, "Please help her," he said to the nurse behind the desk. Just then Bradin noticed Dr. Miller walking in the room. "Dr. Miller," Bradin yelled to him. He smiled at him, but frowned when he saw Lauren in his arms, "What's the matter?" the doctor asked him. "She doesn't know, she's just been getting really sick lately," Bradin explained and Lauren nodded.

"Alright, room please," he yelled and directed Bradin to follow him. "In here," the doctor said and Bradin laid Lauren on the bed. "I'll need some time with her," Dr. Miller stated and Bradin nodded and kissed Lauren quickly. "I love you," he said and Lauren smiled. "I love you too," she replied and Bradin smiled and left the room and went to wait. Dr. Miller smiled at Lauren then began his checkup.

He took an x-ray and took some blood and 20 minutes later he came back into her room and pulled up a chair along side of her. "I just need to ask you some questions," he told her and she nodded. "Are you a virgin?" he asked. Lauren was a little thrown back by the question, but shook her head, "No," she replied. "Are you sexual active right now?" he asked. Lauren's eyes widened, "Yes," she replied softly, blushing a light red. "Its nothing to be ashamed about, but in your case you should be more careful," he stated and she just stared at him.

He knew she still didn't get what he was saying. "Here," he said handing her the x-ray. She stared at it in shock, "Congratulations," Dr. Miller said with a small smile. Lauren stared at the x-ray of a small child in side her, "And there's no need to worry the x-ray didn't damage the baby," he told her. **(I dont really know if its even possible to see a baby through an xray...so we're just gonna say it is lol)**

"What's gonna happen?" she asked him. "Well you can choose to keep the baby and although it will be a struggle it will be worth it or you could give it up for adoption or the other option is to get an abortion," he explained. "I'm not killing my baby," Lauren told him. He nodded, "Good, do you know who the father is?" he asked her.

She thought for a moment, Lucas and her had only had sex twice and the last checkup she had was right after the last time they were together and she wasn't pregnant then...Bradin was all that went through her mind. Tears escaped her eyes as she nodded and the doctor nodded too, "Bradins?" he asked.

She laughed softly while crying and nodding, "Stupid aren't I?" she stated wiping her tears away. He shook his head, "But you have to tell him...and your boyfriend," Dr. Miller stated and Lauren nodded. "What about the cancer?" she asked him. "Well, its only in one part of your body and we could operate and get it out and you wouldn't have to go through radiation," he explained and she nodded. "Yeah, I want to do that," she stated.

He nodded, "Good choice," he replied. "Ok we'll schedule you soon, but for now you need to talk with Bradin," he told her and she nodded with a smile. "Thank you so much," she said giving him a hug and walking out of the room with her. "Your welcome and make sure you take it easy. Give this to Bradin after you tell him," Dr. Miller said handing Lauren a long skinny box. "Ok," she replied and stood waiting for Bradin who got up quickly from his chair and walked to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked her. "Um, yeah let's go to that little place we watch the sun set at," she said. He nodded, "Alright," he replied and they walked out of the hospital and got into his car and he drove off the "their spot." Bradin parked the car then helped Lauren out and they walked hand in hand through the bushes and trees until they came to a clearing and sat down in the sand overlooking the ocean.

They sat there in silence for about 10 minutes until... "So what'd the doc say?" Bradin asked her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and Bradins small smile faded away, "That bad?" he asked again. "Its way worse than you think," Lauren replied, "But good in some ways," she said. Bradin stared at her confused, "You can tell me..." Bradin stated staring into her eyes, "I'm not leaving you...never," he said pulling her forehead to rest against his.

A tear fell out of Laurens eye and she looked back up at him, "You know how I was getting sick?" she asked and he nodded. "It wasn't because of the cancer," Lauren said. Bradin just stared at her still not knowing what she was talking about. She let out a deep breath and reached into her coat pocket then handed him the box from Dr. Miller.

Bradin stared at the box then slowly opened it and pulled out a cigar that said 'Congrats Dad!' He looked up at Lauren and she smiled through her tears and nodded. "Oh my god," was all he could say and Lauren nodded more. Bradin was starting to tear up and he pulled her into a long embrace, "Like I said I'm not leaving you and we're gonna make it through this together," Bradin stated. "Brae what about Lucas? As far as he's concerned me and him are still together and you and me are just friends," Lauren explained, "I'm scared," she stated.

"Its gonna be alright...everything is going to be alright. I wont let anything happen to you...I promise you with all my heart," Bradin said while pulling her tighter into him and letting tears fall freely from his own eyes. Bradin took Lauren back to his house where they laid together in Bradins bed just thinking about everything. Bradins hand rested on Laurens stomach and she turned to him, "I need surgery," she stated and he stared at her. "What? When?" he asked her.

Lauren shrugged her shoulders, "They still have to schedule it, but really soon. For my sake and the baby's," Lauren replied. Bradin nodded, "I'll be there for you every step of the way, always by your side...and in your heart," he stated. Lauren smiled staring deep into his eyes and he kissed her gently. They rested together while Lauren hummed a sweet tune, putting Bradin to sleep and she too soon was asleep.

* * *

**Chapter 6 finished!!! tell me what you think and please throw some ideas at me for what should or could happen next..and then i can go from there!!! thanks guys REVIEW!! love ya Lauren...**


End file.
